Revenge for a loved one
by Wolfcub202
Summary: Sakura wants revenge for the women she considered a mother Tsunade after she was killed. As she finds out who the killers are it leads her deeper into an conspiracy to overthrow all five great shinobi nations. starts out SakuXKono swithes to SakuXNaru.
1. Anything for a loved one

_Sakura sat on the roof of the apartment building as she always did every October 10 tenth. She sat there and though about how she forced away her last close friend 10 years ago. She could still see the look of her in his big sky blue eyes. Sakura just sat there looking up at the sky, which reminded her of her old friends eyes. As far as she knew the boy could be dead. She started smiling at the good times her and the boy and her other friend had. Then she thought about what the boy did. Her hatred for the boy took control of her. She screamed an angry shriek throughout the village of Konoha. Then she sat down and let the tears that she had been holding back the whole time flow down her beautiful face. _

_A figure appeared behind her in the standard Konoha Jonin uniform. Sakura stood up and turned around to look at the man. She stared deeply into his black eyes, which as always was comforting. She then ran into his arms and he warmly embraced the crying pink haired woman._

"_Sakura you have to forgive. He saved us all if it wasn't for him then it wouldn't be a me and you or Saru." Sakura didn't say anything but deep down in her heart she knew the man was right. For if Orochimaru hadn't tempted Sasuke Uchiha to leave the village then Sasuke would have never came back to the village to invade it, to be killed by Naruto Uzumaki. So if Naruto never killed Sasuke then Sakura would have probably married Sasuke and Naruto would still be in Konoha. " Just think about it," the Jonin said as he left Sakura alone. Sakura sat back down but didn't have much time to think about it because Ino came over on the rooftop next to Sakura._

' _Sakura Hokage-sama wishes to see you. I think he wants to give you a mission."_

" _Thanks Ino" replied Sakura. Sakura stood up wiped her face and looked around at the village she loved. She then smiled as the clouds blocking the sun moved out the way to let the rays of light caress her face. " No use crying, it's like Konohmaru said I should forgive Naruto and if I ever see him again I will.' _

_Sakura rushed to the Hokage's building jumping rooftop to rooftop. She loved the feeling of the wind in her hair. She jumped off the rooftops and to the ground, still running but now through a crowd of people. As she got closer to the building she stopped running and started walking. A disappointed looking old man walked over to Sakura and asked, " please keep running" practically begging as he asked. " Why old man"_

" _Because I'm doing research, and you have some seriously bouncy boo…" Sakura cut the old man off to yell at him " YOU PERVERT" Sakura took back her fist and hit the dark skinned old man in the nose. A poof of smoke surrounded the old man and when it cleared it reveal Jariya he winked at Sakura as she punched him again and sent him through the fence and beyond. " Stupid creepy old man" Sakura said now all angry from the man perverted words. She walked up to the door of the Hokage office. She tried to calm down because last time when she was angry and knocked on the door she knocked it off it's hinges. Sakura was about to knock on the door when the door opened to reveal Kakashi. _

" _Hokage-sama you wanted to see me " Sakura said to him_

" _Yes, yes come in."_

_Sakura followed her old sensei into the Hokage's office. Kakashi sat down in the Hokage chair. It looked so weird to Sakura to see Kakashi sitting were Tsunade always sat._

" _As you know two month's ago Tsunade-sama our previous Hokage was killed."_

" _Yeah" replied Sakura sadly._

" _Well they made an attempt on the Kazekage of the sand village."_

" _What, not Gaara" said Sakura, her eyes starting to water._

" _He's in the hospital in bad shape but he'll live." Kakashi told Sakura._

"_Thank god" Replied a relieved Sakura._

"_Well the thing is it was two people who almost took out Gaara. They killed 10 of Suna's most powerful Jonin."_

" _They must be strong," said Sakura._

" _Obliviously they are strong. They took out Tsunade by themselves. Anyway Kankrou managed to capture one of their members. Who told us all about the organization Kyuubi."_

" _Kyuubi is N… is Naru"_

"_No the leader is a guy named Kyu. The Elite members of the group are known as tails. The first tail is the weakest and the ninth tail is the strongest. They captured the first tail which was a girl named Hitomi but she got away from the interrogation room when the second tail helped him."_

" _Your mission is to find the first tail and eliminate him and if you can the second tail to. Oh wait before I forget if you can interrogate the to find out the purpose of the group."_

" _Hai."_

" _Sakura you're going on the mission with Konohmaru, your fiancée and the best ninja for interrogation. You have one day to get ready to leave. Be gone tomorrow at 10 am at the east village gate. So go get ready."_

" _Hai." _

" _Good luck Sakura"_

" _Hai, and thanks sensei for giving me the chance to get revenge for them killing Tsunade." Sakura walked over and hugged and kissed her sensei on the cheek then left the office. Now it was time to get ready for the mission. Sakura ran store to store getting bandages, shurikens, and senbon. She also got many herbs, some for making medicines, and some to eat. Sakura went home and sharpened her katana sword. It was her fathers from the days when he was a wondering samurai. Sakura had the sword on the mantle above the fireplace. Next to it was Konohmaru weird sword that his fathers, Asuma Sarutobi had used. Sakura grabbed her sword and slowly unsheathed it._

_She looked at it and noticed a shadow reflecting off the sword she moved the sword to make the shadow more visible, when she did she noticed the shadow was Konohmaru. Sakura waited until he moved real close to her then she turned around and jumped on him. Konohmaru fell but he took Sakura down with him. Sakura started laughing and so did Konohmaru. _

_Sakura made a move to get up off Konohmaru. She moved her knee and started to push up when she noticed tears in Konohmaru eyes. _

" _Baby what's wrong" Sakura asked._

_Through gritted teeth Konohmaru asked Sakura " do you ever want another kid with me."_

" _Konohmaru it's Thursday not Friday so where not having sex."_

" _No if you want more kids then you'll move your knee off my baby maker."_

" _Oh I'm sorry baby" Sakura moved her knee and Konohmaru stopped crying. Sakura went to go get ice for Konohmaru, but he stopped her and told her he didn't need it._

" _Sakura you know how you can make it up to me."_

" _No how?" _

" _Accompany me to dinner."_

_Sakura smiled slightly then she started laughing then she leaned forward and kissed her fiancée._

" _Is that a yes?" Konohmaru asked. Sakura leaned forward again and kissed Konohmaru._

_Is that a yes?"_

"_Yes you dope" Sakura finally answered. _

_Konohmaru started laughing and Sakura joined in. Then they went upstairs to get ready for their date. Half an hour later Sakura came down in a stunning red kimono with cherry blossoms delicately flowing across the dress. " Ready to go my fair maiden." _

" _Yeah let's go" Sakura replied. They where about to leave out the door holding hands when they heard the crying of a baby " we forgot Saru" Sakura said. knock, knock, knock Sakura went to the door to find Shikamaru and Ino there._

" _Babysitters at your service" said Shikamaru and Ino in unison. Sakura ushered them in threw the door. " Shikamaru you messed up, you didn't say it in unison with me do it again" said Ino. " No that's way to troublesome." Replied Shikamaru _

" _And unnecessary" added Sakura._

" _No it's necessary, now on the count of three where doing it again" said Ino very seriously._

" _No where in a hurry so don't do it again?" said Sakura._

" _Fine, fine" Ino said finally caving in. After getting Ino to shut-up Sakura told her friends what they had to do to get Saru to calm down and go back to sleep. After Sakura told them everything they had to do her and Konohmaru left._

_As they where walking trying to decide what restaurant they where going to Konohmaru turned Sakura around to face him. They where in the middle of the street staring at each other in the eye and for the first time in awhile Sakura realized the depth of the feelings Konohmaru had for her. " Sakura I love you" Sakura smiled and blushed. Then as if some unknown force was attracting Sakura to Konohmaru Sakura leaned forward and kissed Konohmaru. They sat there for a good five minutes their soft lips touching each other and their tongues surveying the inside of each others mouths. Sakura moved her tongue all around the inside of Konohmaru's mouth as if trying to memorize everything inside of it. She was probably close to memorizing the inside of Konohmaru's mouth anyway from all the times they kissed like this over the past 4 years. _

_Finally they broke apart for air. Kiba walked by and nodded his head towards Konohmaru, which made him smile shyly. Then Sakura started walking which was a symbol to Konohmaru to start walking to. " Let's go to Ichraku's new restaurant branch tonight". " Sure" replied Konohmaru. The walk to the restaurant was a short walk and even though Sakura and Konohmaru didn't talk much they still said a lot. _

_At the restaurant Sakura and Konohmaru sat and started talking about the mission tomorrow. " Konohmaru tomorrow… tomorrow we have to pull that mission off perfectly."_

" _We will, I do every mission perfectly."_

" _No this mission is the same as your other missions. This mission is a mission where I will exact my revenge."_

" _Revenge isn't always the right answer Sakura."_

" _Yeah but this revenge is for a loved one."_

" _I know but think about it. If you where obsessed with getting revenge on Naruto for killing Sasuke, then you would have never realized how mature I was that one faithful night on the rooftop. Your like for me would have never increased to love over the next four years of us hanging out. If that didn't happen then when I asked you out then you would have turned me down."_

" _Your right but I still have to avenge the death of the person who's been like a mother to me." _

" _And we will tomorrow."_

_After that conversation they rest of the night went back to them not talking but saying a lot. Actually they where talking with their eyes. Over the years of being together they learned to hear what each other was saying by looking in their eyes. Their romantic evening went by great. The only thing that distracted them that evening was to see Temari walk by and Shikamru follow two minutes later chasing after her. After that they went back to the house. They went back to find Saru sleep the only unusual thing was now Temari was their instead of Ino. Konohmaru thanked the babysitter's then showed them to the door. Then he walked back to the living room and gave Sakura a look like you know what I want. Sakura said "ok" and Konohmaru took Sakura upstairs bridal style and closed the door. Behind the door the only sounds you could hear was Konohmaru screaming because he was beating the hell out of Sakura… at scramble the board game._

_**Author's Note: Sorry for you people who wanted a lemon but this story won't have any. I can continue writing putting a chapter out every couple of days but I won't until I get a least one review. Anyway if anyone likes the pairing ShikxTema then tell me because I was thinking about putting a short side chapter in about what happen while Shikmaru and Ino where babysitting. P.s next chapter a life for a life. Promise to have violence and fighting. Anyway review people. Thanks sincerely Wolfcub202. **_


	2. A life for a life

1_**Author's Notes: Ok I changed the bold print but nothing else. R&R **_

_The next day Sakura woke up early. She was nervous because she knew she was about to come face to face with Tsunade killer soon. Sakura went in the kitchen and boiled herself some water for a cup of coffee. She mixed the coffee beans in the pot, and then she poured it in a cup. She sniffed the cup and let the enticing aroma slowly start to perk her up. She put her lip to the cup and drank. After she drank the black up of joe she shook " ill bitter, but the perfect thing to wake me up." Sakura went upstairs and put on her clothes Even though she was a Jonin now she never wore the standard Jonin uniform. Instead she wore a tight black shirt with red trimming around the bottom of the sleeves, the shoulders, and the bottom of the shirt. The shirt also had the symbol for Konoha on the front. For pants she wore black corduroy pants that stopped around her lower shin the slacks had read strips going down the sides._

_The hours went by and finally it was time to go. Sakura was waiting at the village gate for Konohmaru, who as usual was late. Sakura didn't feel like waiting so she went to go fetch him form the hero's stone. Sakura arrived at the stone in a few seconds. She stayed quiet as she listen to Konohmaru pay his respects " dad and granddad please watch over me on this mission I beg of you because I get a bad feeling that I will be seeing up in haven soon. Please don't let that be true. Please all you Sarutobi men up in haven watch over me."_

" _Konohmaru you're not going to die at 22. That would make me a widow at 25."_

" _Sorry hon it's just a feeling that I have and I can't shake it."_

" _I'm not mad but where late so let's go." With that the to shinobi left Konoha on their way to Suna or the village hidden by the sand._

_It takes three days to get to the village hidden in the sand but giving the two Jonin superior speed they shorten that trip to a day in a half. They hadn't eaten or slept so soon as they got to Suna they where giving a place to stay where they crashed. Sakura got a good seven hours of sleep before being awoken by her fiancée screaming " a life for a life, a life for a life" he cried over and over. _

" _Konohmaru stop please stop." Sakura cried out " stop Konohmaru your scaring me" still the man next to her kept screaming that out. Sakura went to the sink and got some water in a glass. Then she walked back over to Konohmaru she gave him five seconds to wake up before she poured the glass on him. Konohmaru woke up with a shock._

" _What the hell!" the wet man yelled angrily._

" _I'm sorry but you where scaring me you kept yelling a life for a life." Sakura replied_

" _I'm sorry for snapping at you, and scaring you." _

" _I forgive you. Did you have a bad dream or something?" Sakura questioned._

" _No." he lied. The truth was Konohmaru did have a bad dream, he had a dream where he was killed using a jutsu that took his life and the person he's fighting. He was fighting a guy named Kazama and a girl with long blonde hair that looked like the sun and the most brilliant blue eyes. He used a jutsu to take out Kazama called a life for a life._

_Sakura got up and went to the door "it's time to go talk to Gaara so dry off and put on your shirt." Konohmaru did as he was told and got dressed then he rushed over to the hospital, but not before getting a donut from a little shop. Then he rushed over to the hospital and made it to Gaara's room just as Sakura was entering it. Gaara laid there on the bed looking up at the ceiling. " um… hi Gaara" said Sakura. He looked over at Sakura first his face emotionless and unreadable but then as he recongnized her, his face lit up and he smiled for a fraction of a second then he went back to his unreadable expression. _

" _cherry blossom" he said emotionless. Sakura blushed and then they got down to business. Gaara told them all about the to members of Kyuubi he encountered. " The first was a girl Hitomi she had…"_

_Konohmaru cut him off " she had blond hair and blue eyes"_

" _Yeah" Gaara replied how did you know._

" _I dreamt it. I also dreamt that their was a guy by the name of Kazama"_

" _Yeah" Gaara answered again astonished by the fact that this man dreamt about them._

" _What direction did they head off to"?_

" _Towards the hidden c…" Konohmaru cut Gaara off again. "They went to hidden cloud didn't they." Konohamaru said._

" _Yeah " said Gaara again with a look of astonishment in his jade eyes._

"_O.k. I know where they are." Konohmaru said_

" _How?" asked Sakura._

" _We don't have time to go let's hurry." After saying that Konohmaru dashed out the window. "Thanks Gaara" Sakura said as she was dashing out the window ceil. "Sakura hey" said a mysterious woman's voice when Sakura jumped out the window. Sakura being the nosey person that she is she went back to see who the person who called her was. " Temari hi"_

"_Hey"_

" _Temari you have to tell me about what happen between you and Shikamaru"_

" _I'll tell you after Shikamaru goes back to Konoha, he came to suna with me."_

_Giggle Giggle_

" _Sakura come on," Yelled an angry Konohmaru._

" _Talk later" said Sakura she was about to jump out the window again when Gaara pulled her into her arms and whispered in her ear " be careful they're very powerful." With that being said Gaara let go of Sakura's hand and laid back in the bed. Sakura face was slightly red by the fact that Gaara held her Gaara on the other hand had the same blank facial expression. Sakura cleared all thoughts that where distracting her out of her head one she met up with Konohmaru, because now it was time to be a cold blood killer and avenge the death of Tsunade._

_Sakura and Konohmaru where dashing threw the tree's it was going to be a long time before they arrived to the hidden cloud village because that was back in fire country, so the trip would be about two and a half days. This time they didn't rush to get to their destination if they had then they would be all tired for the fight. Konohmaru had a worry look on his face the whole trip._

_Finally two in a half day later the hidden cloud village was in sight. The first thing Sakura and Konohmaru did was go in the woods and find a place to rest before they went to search for the enemies. Konohmaru didn't get much sleep because he had the same dream again. He woke up in a cold sweat and looked down at his wife and a tear slowly pushed threw the dirt on his cheek and fell down on to Sakura. The water awoke the sleeping Sakura; She looked up at Konohmaru and saw the tears in his eyes. Konohmaru pulled Sakura into his arms and held her. Then he whispered in her ear "maybe we shouldn't do this mission, I get a bad feeling about it."_

_Sakura yelled " What, where to close to finding and killing The group know as Kyuubi I won't back down."_

" _o.k. I understand, let's do this mission and get it over with after we get a few more hours of rest. " Sakura laid her head down and Konohmaru did to, but he couldn't sleep. He looked up at the sky and saw the stars one star shinned the brightest that was his guardian star. His dad always told him all great Sarutobi men are in the stars the star that twinkles the most is the one that's looking out for you. He pointed at that star he seen shining the brightest " Dad I don't need you to look out for me look out for Sakura, please don't let her get hurt."_

_Konohmaru looked back down and looked up again at the stars. The star that was his dad now looked like an ordinary star it didn't shine brighter than the other stars in his eyes anymore. Konohmaru got up and walked to the river and washed his face in it . Then he used a jutsu Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower Jutsu) the water where he used his jutsu at now was hot spring warm Konohmaru didn't waste anytime to get in the water and let the hot liquid relax his tense muscular body._

_Twenty minutes later Sakura was awoke by Konohmaru, he grabbed her up and pulled her into a kiss his tongue didn't waste anytime to survey the inside of her mouth it just went straight for her tongue and started wrestling her tongue. Sakura pushed him off her when he slipped some kind of pill down her throat._

" _What the fuck was that" _

" _A very slow acting poison." Answered Konohmaru _

" _Who the hell are you"_

_The man started to laugh and then in a poof of smoke he revealed his true face he looked just like a younger image of Itachi he even had the same dumb lines by his eyes. By looking at him Sakura could tell he was about sixteen, seventeen. The teen wore a black shirt with black pants, the most noticeable thing about the teen was the fat that he had a tattoo of Kyuubi going down his left arm and the fact that the back of his shirt had the Uchiha fan._

_Another poof of smoke came on a tree about two yards away it was a girl this time she to had a tattoo of Kyuubi going down her left arm she was about eighteen she had blond her and blue eyes. Her outfit was the same as the other kid only without the Uchiha fan on it. _

"_Kai-kun did you give her the pills yet."_

" _Yeah she will die in about an hour she will be paralyzed in about half an hour." The man answered. _

" _Cool" the hyperactive blond said. Even though she had a innocent look and voice from her aura you could sense she was a cold blooded killer. Sakura pulled the gloves she wore tight and took off at the guy Kai but somehow she went right threw him. Unfortunately for her behind him was Kyuubi the real beast staring down at her his nine tails whipping the ground furiously. Sakura stood in front of the beast paralyzed for a minute but not because of the pills but from fear. The whole time she was standing their pe was arguing with her inner self _

" _kill that beast cha"_

" _I can't move" said the real Sakura _

" _Move or die cha"_

" _First of all stop with the cha's it's annoying second of all who's going to kill me you"_

" _No the Kyuubi will don't you saw that huge paw with sharp laws coming at you." Said inner Sakura, who finally stopped ending every sentence with cha._

_Sakura looked up to see what her inner self was talking about, and surly enough Kyuubi was about to strike Sakura. Sakura took out her sword and cut herself slightly on the arm right before the huge paw came and smacked her._

" _That was close said Kai a second later and my genjutsu would have killed you. Well it killed some time you now have twenty five minutes before you become paralyzed." "Damn" Sakura thought to her self I have to end this face. Sakura started using a series of hand signs Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique) Sakura shouted as she caught Kai in her jutsu. Now time for my new technique Sakura again started to use a series of hand signs. The clouds started to roll in as she used them when she finished the hand signs the sky was now full of clouds._

" _You're going to die now," Sakura said as her jutsu was charging up her Katana sword, which was turning blue as the lightning from the clouds hit it. Sakura was about to swing the lightning out of her sword when bam she got hit by the blond and knocked threw a tree. The blond girl moved so fast that it looked like she never left the tree. Sakura know had a cut on her forehead. Sakura jumped up and dashed behind a tree to conceal herself. She was having trouble know because she had two opponents to face again cause Kai got out of his prison. " Ten more minutes" Kai screamed. Sakura used a shadow clone who ran forward with her sword charging at Kai. Kai swung his fist aiming for her gut but the clone jumped over him and sliced him down his back. Meanwhile the real Sakura got close enough to the blond to use her jutsu " Suiton: Teppodama (Water Release: Gunshot)." Out of then air five huge balls of water formed and knocked into the blond going at such speed that they knocked the girl through trees. _

" _Take that you bitch" Sakura yelled as the girl went through another tall oak. The girl got up then feel back down it was apparent to a medical nin like Sakura the girl had hurt her leg, back, and arms. Something unusual happened though red chakra surrounded the girl's leg and arm and back and healed her._

" _Time up yelled Kai who already killed the clone." Sakura fell to the ground in agony she realized that the poison had started to take effect. Damn was the only thing Sakura could say as the to teens walked over to her. She as the blond was about to slit Sakura's throat with a Kunai Konohmaru bust through the tree branches and did his famous arrow kick which sent the girl threw tree's and made her make a rater in the ground one she finally feel. "Goodbye Hitomi" Once Sakura heard the name she realized who she was fighting. She didn't think about it sine they where so young but she was really fighting Kyuubi. She wanted to get up and fight and she wanted to yell at Konohmaru for taking so long but her lips wouldn't move. _

" _Sorry I couldn't find my pants' said Konohmaru._

_Kai stepped forward. " Prepare to die." Konohmaru looked into his eyes and he had the Sharingan. " Damn" said Konohmaru then he looked at Sakura "please tell Saru I said I love him" said Konohmaru as he started doing a series of hand signs. Sakura looked at the man puzzled then she realized what he was going to do. She wanted to scream and tell him not to but her lips wouldn't move._

_A stream of tears was slowly falling out of Sakura eyes along with Konohmaru's " die Kazama" said Konohmaru then he started screaming " a life for a life" Sakura watched in horror as blue chakra strings attached to Kai who was so non-chalantly he didn't even realize he was about to die. " Hey guy before I kill you, how did you know my name"_

_Konohmaru answered," I dreamt it". After that Konohmaru put his hands together and concentrated. The chakra strings turned red and both men screamed. Then they both fell to the ground at the same time. Konohmaru still was breathing faintly. "Sakura.. I.. love.. you.." With that Konohmaru died. _

_Hitomi wounds healed up and she woke and dashed back over to find Kai or Kazama which ever one you want to all him dead. She cried " this …(sob) is your fault you whore." With that said Hitomi dashed over to the paralyzed Sakura with intent to kill. Just as she was about to kill Sakura a kunai hit her arm and a tall man with bamboo hat on and a tattered up travelers cloak appeared._

_Hitomi face showed a look of disbelief and fear across it. Hitomi dashed off and disappeared from sight. The tall blond hair blue eye man walked over and slung Sakura over his shoulder. He took the girl to the village hidden in the clouds and nursed her wounds then laid her down. He then went to his cabinet and opened it to reveal a whole bunch of instant ramen cups. He got one out and ate it then he laid down on the couch letting the wounded girl have his bed. " Good night my old friend, Sakura" the man said then he went to sleep. _

_**Authors note: Sorry it took so long to get out. Hope you enjoy. Next chapter will have the pairing ShikaXTema so hope you enjoy. Please review I only need at least two to continue. Oh and tell me how I did on the short battle scene. Again I saw please review because they make me feel good. Oh and I wanted to know is the font ok. Anyway until next time goodbye.**_

_**Sincerely **_

_**Wolfub202 **_


End file.
